herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thing (2015 reboot)
Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (also known as: Thing) is a member of the Fantastic Four who possesses super strength and near-invulnerability and He is the deuteragonist of the 2015 superhero movie Fantastic Four. He is portrayed by actor Jaime Bell. Biography Born in Oyster, New York, Ben had a rough childhood suffering constant abuse at the hands of his older brother. One day at his salvage yard Ben discovered a fellow student from school named Reed Richards scavenging through the yard. Reed tells Ben he is building a teleporter but he needs supplies. Ben agrees and using the supplies Reed shows Ben his finished teleporter activating it and teleporting a toy car. Ben proceeds to call Reed insane. To which Reed thanks him. ''Fantastic Four'' Seven years later, an adult Ben and Reed, now best friends at a high school science fair, showed the judges their redefined teleporter. Also in attendance were Dr. Franklin Storm and adopted daughter Sue. Turning on the machine and using a child's planes since Ben forgot to bring a toy car. The teleporter brought back the plane but also destroyed the school’s basketball hoop. The two were disqualified, however, by the judges. Dr. Storm came to Reed and Ben and revealed that their machine had been sending the objects to another dimension. Storm recruited Reed to the Baxter institute, a think tank for talented young prodigies. Arriving at the building Ben told Reed that he belonged here despite Reed telling him they wouldn't be too far apart. As Reed worked on the teleporter, he texted Ben to thank his best friend, much to Ben’s joy. After getting intoxicated, Reed contacted Ben telling him he had finished the teleporter and not wanting to do this without him told him to come with him on the trip. Arriving at the building Reed introduced Ben to his fellow co-workers Johnny Strom and Victor Von Doom and the four successfully teleported to the dimension. As Victor touched the green energy of the planet it started to become unstable. Reed, Johnny and Ben escaped with the help of Sue while Victor was seemingly killed and left. While returning to the machine, Ben’s door became unlocked and he was struck by the rock like debris of the planet while they were teleported back by Johnny's older sister, Sue. The four were then affected on a molecular level with Ben being turned into a rock like creature. Waking up in government custody, Ben discovered what he had become and saw Reed in a nearby ventilation shaft. Ben begged Reed for help but his friend, after being startled by some alarms, promises to come back before escaping the facility. Dr. Harvey Allen confronts Ben and tells him that Reed abandoned him and would not be coming back. Allen, however, assured him that his scientist would fix him but in the meantime he would have to help them to which Ben agreed. For a year Ben helped the government on numerous assignments killing at least 43 enemies of the U.S. When the government locates Reed Harry sends Ben to retrieve him. Ben lands and Reed tries to explain but Ben refuses to listen and knocks him out. Later back at the base Dr. Allen sends a team back to the dimension where they located Victor alive having had his suit bonded to him. Victor proceeds to escape and massacre the men of the base on their way to Victor Ben encounters Reed and ask him if he is going to run away again. Reed tells him no and the two discover Victor murder Dr. Storm and return to Planet Zero. Ben and the others follow and discover that Victor is sucking the Earth into the portal Ben, Johnny, and Sue attack but Doom easily overpowers them. Reed comes to their aid and tells them they must work together. Devising a plan the others distract Victor allowing Ben to punch him into the link between the portal killing him, destroying the portal and saving the Earth. Later, the team demanded the government to give them a facility to continue their scientific endeavors and decided to work as a team with the ultimate goal of using their powers to help others. Character traits Ben is a rare breed of brawn and heart. He is also warm and sensitive and protective of his friends. His toughness also gives him bravery in bad situations. Powers and abilities *'Inhuman Physicality:' Ben's transformation has left his tissues made of an otherworldly rock like material. It has made him inhumanly dense, bulky, and burly. His strange rock like tissues give him inhuman strength, mobility, and resilience. He can run at speeds that rival moving vehicles and can jump at least 10 feet or more through the air. He generates the force capable of destroying tanks with punches or charges and tear them apart with ease. Ben could easily destroy large machinery, large and thick masses of stone, and tree trunks with his punches. He also could pick up a military truck and be carrying it over his head without difficulty, as well as throw it a great distance. *'Near-Invulnerability:' Ben's otherworldly composition, along with inhuman density, volume, thickness, bulk, and size have made him seemingly indestructible. His tissues are completely impact resistant, making high impact of hundreds to thousands of feet, bullets of the highest caliber, explosions of all intensities, and even direct energy beams or blasts. He cannot feel discomfort of almost any attack, casually walking while being shot repeatedly from all directions. If he is injured, his rock like composition still heals like normal flesh and is seemingly immune to scars or marks of any kind. Also, his rock-like tissue does not age and he is theoretically unable to die of natural causes, as his organs are also rock like and and are possibly not susceptible to chemicals and other substances poisonous or otherwise hazardous to normal organic beings, as well as colds and other forms of disease. Relationships *Reed Richards - Best friend and Teammate *Susan Storm - Teammate *Johnny Storm - Teammate *Victor von Doom - Ally turned Enemy and Victim *Franklin Storm - Mentor Gallery Thing_reboot_.jpg Reboot Thing.png|The Thing confronts Doom. Fantasticfour14.jpg|Ben playing baseball. fantastic-four-the-thing.jpg Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Bigger Good Category:Big Good Category:Brutes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Golems Category:Victims Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Superheroes